


Robin.

by Azemex



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Dark, Tim Drake becomes Robin, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azemex/pseuds/Azemex
Summary: He was right.He was wrong.Can he be both?Batman needs a Robin.Tim Drake becomes Robin.





	Robin.

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love with Tim, and lately I've been craving for something new to write  
> I finally got my inspiration back !!

He has been dead for a few years, but it still feels like yesterday.

Because time seem to slow.

When he looks at him the moves are the same but at the same time they are not.

Not when they want aim to something else.

To someone else.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s going to happen, it’s only a matter of when.

Then why, is he not doing anything?

Why can’t he move closer to help him?

_Why can’t he move at all?_

* * *

 

 

He was right.

He was wrong.

Can he be both?

 

* * *

 

 

There is blood in his hands, Tim can see it, he is sure that everyone can see it.

He was right.

But he was wrong about whose blood.

Batman killed Superman.

_In a sense._

He was scared.

Tim can see it.

He is scared too, because he thought that Bruce’s hands would only hold someone’s blood.

He wasn’t expecting it to be Jason’s nor Superman’s.

He thought it would be the clown’s.

He was wrong.

 

* * *

 

 

The one who they call a god is back,

There _is_ a king in their team,

He can _can’t_ see someone who is fast, could fast be the right word to describe this person?

The cyborg, _or robot, or man_ _or boy?,_ looks uncomfortable, _he doesn’t fit in,_ that’s what his mother used to say about Jason.

He doesn’t think he fits in.

But he is a part.

There is an actual goddess with them, that’s what the papers say.

_But they are **wrong** , an amazon is not a god, an alien is not a god, we used to have kings walking among us, we still do, can’t they see that?_

Batman is with them, and people still think he is a myth, a vampire, a ghost, _a nightmare in real life._

This time, they are **not wrong.**

_He is a ghost of what he used to be._

* * *

 

 

His name is Tim Drake, the firstborn and only son of the marriage of Jack and Janet Drake, owners of Drake Industries.

He used to follow Batman and Robin, until Robin died. There is nothing worth of remembering after that.

He is 15 years old, he knows who Batman is, who Batgirl is, who Nightwing is, who Oracle is.

He knew who Robin used to be.

And he knows who Robin is now.

Because Tim Drake is Robin.

And perhaps he never wanted this for himself,

But if Dick won’t become Robin again.

_Someone else has to._

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_“Batman has to have a Robin”_

“There’s no more need for there to be a Robin”

_“You need someone to make you slow down just a bit and wonder what could happen”_

_“Batman **needs** a Robin, not matter what **he** **thinks** he wants”_

**Author's Note:**

> This took me almost no time to write ??? it took me longer to post tho, because i went to look to the comics for the exact words tim says to dick or bruce, lol.  
> In case you are wondering, Tim appears for the first time in Batman, Issue #436, but he actually does something in the issue #440 !!  
> By the way, I don’t have a beta and english is not my first language, so please bear with me, if you see any mistake don’t be afraid of point it out!!


End file.
